Poopy Inkling
The 'Poopy Inkling '''is a chaotic Female inkling, and one of Omega the Squid Man's OCs. Appearance She has the same appearance as Orange. Personality Backstory The two Inklings are having a game of turf war at Egypt. Unfortunately, the blue Inkling boy continues to taunt her, after she keeps missing, but somehow, she thinks what squids do is spray ink, so she disposes her weapons and remove her shorts for the ink sacs. This would began her vandalism crime, starting with Yuyuko Saigouji's home, then she keeps going, she would attack a Creeper, an Octoling, Sonic's friend Tails, and Chica's pizza, including sabotaging the ''TF2 competition, until she was stopped by a blue Inkling girl, who reveals the Inkling boy she ink-sacked is her boyfriend. She tries to escape, but she ran out of ink sack. This gives her an opportunity to kill the Poopy Inkling. Four months has passed since she was killed by the blue Inkling girl. She would unveil her secret weapon, a burrito. She set to spray her Ink sac once more, vandalizes Patrick and a penguin, including two Inkling boys, Spider, FamineSkull98, Sonic, Link's ocarina and Princess Peach's castle. Omega stopped her by placing a cork on her bottom, causes her to throw up some ink, before she was killed by Omega. Poopy has a new roommate, Dark Squid. But her isolation with her was cut short when they brought her out. She mixed up for the ultimate fartillery and implied it on her burrito. She once again vandalizes the world with her ink sack to the likes of Ludwig, Ryu, Chica, Tails and TF2 mercenaries. She was killed by Professor E. Gadd's F.L.U.D.D. sending her back to Hell. P.M. Universe P.M. adds the follow-up after Omega's Poopy Inkling saga where she is currently trapped in Hell, until she meets her old cellmate, Dark Squid. She was being told that Omega has "walked the wrong path". As the result, she left Hell, so she can finally settle the score with the blue Inkling girl. Texion's Dimension Since Texion retconned the existence (in this moment) of any non-Splatoon characters in the dimension his animations will take place on, she is still alive, but has been jailed somewhere between the events of Return of the Poopy Inkling. This meant that she was saved from being splatted by Omega, especially after his self-exile 4 years later. She is currently serving 5 years in prison for severe vandalism. Abilities She can squirt splashes of ink from her downpart thanks to her ink sacs. But she has no other abilities besides that. Weaponry She can use any ink weapon. Weaknesses She doesn't have any special weaknesses. Friends * Enemies * Omega The Squid Man * Blue Inkling Girl Frenemies * Likes * Burritos Dislikes * Trivia *Omega stopped using Poopy Inkling on June 21, 2016, due to stubborn fans of Poopy and delivers a threatening message to anyone who tries to revive the Poopy Inkling. Unfortunately due to Omega's retirement, there might be a possibility of bringing her back anytime soon. Category:Inklings Category:Orange